


第一人格

by 菠萝蜜渡 (fanhedalao)



Category: Real Person Fiction, 第一人格-饭盒大佬
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, 傅菁！beta, 吴宣仪!alpha, 孟美岐！omega
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanhedalao/pseuds/%E8%8F%A0%E8%90%9D%E8%9C%9C%E6%B8%A1
Summary: 黑帮家族国际化帝国CEO独生女孟美岐omega军官三代富二代小花生全能帅渣撩妹top爱情骗子吴宣仪alpha日本黑帮三口组中日养女二小姐山口傅菁beta其它人待定





	第一人格

美岐甜蜜黏在吴宣仪身上，像一只树袋熊蹭蹭亲亲小奶猫。孟美岐犹如一朵高傲带刺的黑玫瑰，急剧致命又美艳纯情。她青涩调情显的稚嫩可爱，白皙美腿内侧摩擦着小奶猫的牛仔裆。  
吴宣仪睡着昏昏沉沉，闷哼缓解着体内的燥热  
美岐嫣然一笑细碎吻着，姐姐禁欲绝美的侧颈锁骨。  
孟美岐慢慢脱掉姐姐的牛仔裤，卡通四角裤中间高高翘起。巨顶着前端湿透白色粘液，透着淡淡的焦糖奶茶味。  
孟美岐媚笑着对着闪烁的小白光命令着“开始录影，除了我不准任何人观看”  
“遵命，大小姐”郭颖调派出所有安全管理人员，最后去别野外守夜执勤。  
  
对于言出必行的大小姐脾气，郭颖大管家无奈的善后工作。

孟美岐调出了游戏房的夜空模式，脱光了彼此的衣服披着小毛毯。  
“吴宣仪这种alpha爱情骗子”   
“吴宣仪见一个爱一个”   
“美岐，你竟然爱她就应该上了她”  
“爱她就应该得到她”   
“美岐，吴宣仪爱的不是你”   
孟美岐知道她没有得到，吴宣仪的爱情只是宠爱。最初完完整整6年，吴宣仪都没有碰过她。   
  
“宣仪最爱你的是我。我不会让任何人抢走你的”  
冷艳纯情的霸气少女，慢慢走近了她的小公主。  
  
孟美岐深情蜜意的，亲吻着她香甜的薄唇。种下一颗颗草莓印记，竟然得不到她的心。人迟早会属于她，世界上还有什么是她无法拥有。  
孟美岐迷恋种着草莓，奶乎白嫩的姐姐像天使般完美。她胯下粉粉的巨大腺体，像特大号的玩具好可爱。孟美岐好奇抚摸着小宣仪，从中撸到根部软软硬硬。前端随着美岐的温柔摩擦，渐渐膨胀粗大顶着透明水珠。   
美岐情欲灵巧的小舌，极尽柔情的舔吞 瓜头奶香精液。  
  
“唔...恩....”  
美岐含着糖果一样怕化了，在口腔来来回回混合允吸吞咽。  
吴宣仪躁动不安的动了一下，美岐不舍亲吻着瓜头。   
  
小宣仪在她亲密亲吻中，膨胀粗壮巨挺红肿了些。  
孟美岐等待这刻很久了，她慢慢趴在姐姐怀里。她动情抚摸吴宣仪精致绝美脸，深情青涩亲吻着姐姐甜美的唇。她们双腿交错紧密磨蹭，美岐大腿内侧黏液湿透了。她羞耻快感的扶住巨硬小宣仪，仰着鼻尖痣慢慢对准小穴摩擦。  
小穴粘液从她白皙大腿内侧流下，孟美岐完全释放着浓郁水蜜桃信息素。游戏房充斥着草莓奶茶的混合，小女人羞耻淫荡小穴慢慢吞没瓜头。  
“湫湫叽叽” 淫乱的水渍声羞耻的格外动听   
“..宣..疼”   
孟美岐本能的抓住吴宣仪瘦弱的胳膊，小穴紧紧吸着瓜头。肿胀撕裂痛觉感，电流冲击每一个神经细胞。随之而来的热浪如春风燥热，慢慢磨蹭进入越来越深。  
孟美岐热汗软绵的身子，强撑着宣仪的肩膀支撑。白皙绝美的腰肢弯成半月，绝美线条渗透薄薄热气。美岐萝莉跪姿半骑在吴宣仪跨上，腹肌柔美的肌肤线条美艳动人。  
“宣...宣仪...”  
上上下下的规律做爱，让美岐情难自控呻吟颤抖。孟美岐完全沦为了爱情机器，她不停做爱彼此热汗淋漓。炙热的一股热浪侵袭最隐秘最深处，岐岐躺在姐姐怀里虚脱昏睡过去。   
不知道睡了多久，吴宣仪昏昏沉沉的醒来。好像宿醉般头疼的发麻，大脑空白当机头疼发晕。吴宣仪作了很混乱的梦，漂泊海上囚禁岩洞又热又冷。怀里的女人秀发拂过她耳朵痒痒的，肌肤相亲温存春梦的湿热。  
  
  
“吴宣仪你短暂的爱过我？”  
“我是真的很爱你”  
  
对于意料之外的的第一次，吴宣仪表现的很冷静。孟美岐还怕她会生气，树袋熊宝宝般乖巧温柔。  
“岐岐，我想洗澡....”   
“恩”   
奶岐还是奶糖黏着姐姐，甜蜜害羞着没有放开的意思。  
“岐岐”  
吴宣仪起身意识到了什么耳朵红了，她的腺体还留在女人深处。刺激上头控制不住腺体迅速粗壮膨胀，激的美岐呢喃呻吟着沙哑的奶音。孟美岐像火焰明媚的黑色玫瑰，热烈动人又霸道温柔小奶狮。  
“宣仪，我爱你”   
孟美岐开心释放着水蜜桃信息素，对着小奶猫就是强势扑倒。  
“美岐....”  
吴宣仪极近克制自我欲望，本能情欲火焰漫延热烈。她腺体格外燥热疯狂往小穴，最深处顶弄抽插温暖舒服。   
“姐姐，明明很想要我”   
“姐姐，为什么不好好爱我？”  
孟美岐生气挺直白皙美艳的身子，玲珑纤细的小手摩擦着姐姐腹肌。腺体在她大幅度动作下，挤压抽动原始快感电流冲刺。  
吴宣仪羞耻感手臂挡着眼睛，理性偏冷动静两处极端的性格。吴宣仪你这算什么，她难道连炮友都不如？孟美岐真的很生气很委屈，明明最爱你的是我为什么不爱。   
孟美岐缓慢有力扭动着臀部，紧紧吸附摩擦挤压的巨硬腺体。委屈倔强的眼泪落下，还是完全满足着宣仪的生理需求。  
“岐岐，别哭”   
吴宣仪终究舍不得，岐岐伤心流眼泪。孟美岐人前是黑帮大姐大，人后始终是她的山岐宝宝。作为alpha发什么了性关系，吴宣仪一定负责到底。毕竟还是6年多有感情青梅竹马，一句是始终你是妹妹没有说出口。吴宣仪知道孟美岐喜欢爱她，  
自己总是撩完就想逃跑。  
  
“呜呜”  
美岐的哭泣沙哑抽泣，尾音像是调情般的呻吟。吴宣仪还是习惯性温柔的顺毛，岐岐黏在姐姐怀里哭泣。紧紧贴在吴宣仪侧颈耳后，声音出满了诱人魅惑。  
“宣仪，我爱你”  
“我也爱你”  
吴宣仪温柔的闭着眼睛，亲吻的岐岐诱人的双唇。很温柔很动人很甜腻，浓情蜜意释放着彼此信息素。孟美岐私底下对她超温柔，她很喜欢凶岐岐逗她欺负她。吴宣仪就像小男生一样，永远调皮沙雕大直男又很温柔可爱。  
吴宣仪咬她的耳垂时候，岐岐就早融化软绵绵的糖果。   



End file.
